I never even wanted you
by evil gummy bear
Summary: Bella isn't a wimp. She hates Edward the prude and was actually cool in phoenix. She rides motorcycles takes no crap. She is usually gothic but toned it down for Charlie. rated T first fic. Takes place in twilight/new moon. No lemons and i would love reviews. Non canon pairing! Rated T for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I own nothing and must redo chapter 1. bella pov _

* * *

I woke up and giggled remembering the last night's events. After the police stopped the party and killed the buzz, we sprinted home. Luckily I grew out of my clumsy stage and have almost perfected grace. I stumbled through my window around 1 am. I pay the neighbors to tell mom that I stayed home all night. Oh I'm fifteen and my mother insists that I be called Isabella or Bella but I am Izzy. I will go devil on you if you think of calling me Bella. "Isabella!" my mom's outraged (surprise surprise, we hate each other.] shout up the stairs. Huffing, I stomped downstairs not bothering to change out of my black sequin covered spandex booty shorts and bright red crop top that I wore last night. "Isabella. You are disrespectful and too much for me and Phil to handle. We are sending you to Forks to live with Charlie. You might want to change your wardrobe so you don't scare the people." my mother muttered. Wait. What?

* * *

I am sitting here at the airport waiting for the plane booked to take me to my personal hell. My idiot of a mother wants me to 'get used to the town. Maybe I'll like it there.' and now she is sobbing and wailing like she'll never see me again. If I'm lucky, she won't. BAH! This child behind me better stop screaming if they'd like to see the next day. Finally the plane landed. I got off of the plane when I looked up, my dad was waving a sign around that said swan. There was a woman behind him and I assumed that was Alex, the one that I heard the most about. There was a HOT guy behind them I mean HOT. DAYUM! His eyes traveled up my short yet toned body and was ogling me while I did the same. My father cleared his throat at us and I snapped back to attention. I turn my attention to Charlie my police chief father (I know! How'd he end up with a daughter like me!] was glaring at me while I turned my head that only clears 4'11 [ugh] and scowled at him and Alex, who tried to stare me down. Their glarezs were the equivalent of puppies with the glares those high school girls were throwing my way. Stupid horsefaced sluts.

* * *

"Bell-Izzy" my glare and scowling face made him remember. "That is Seth Clearwater. you and him played as kids.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Don't hurt because I haven't updated yet. SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. My lovely readers and reviewers, who I love so very much, and would love even more I they reviewed this chapter, ta ta for now. I own nothing but my bad a** Bella. ;)_

__Ugh. Too early. Last night's events have completely traumatized me.

**FLASHBACK**

Charlie attempted to make spaghetti and meatballs but he kept burning things, so the smell became too much for me, so I went upstairs, to my room. Alex was in the shower. I was just minding my own business when I heard a squeal downstairs, so I went to see what was going on. Nothing on earth could have prepared me for what was happening in the kitchen. Charlie had his hand up Alex's shirt and was kissing her. Just... *barf* nasty. I very calmly walked by them and fixed the meatballs that yet again failed and ended up fixing dinner for my own homecoming. Nice. By the time they finished, I had set the table, wrote a note saying that I wasn't hungry, and was halfway up the stairs.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

****I got up and decided to take a shower. Ten minutes later, I was standing in front of my closet, shaved and smelling like my strange mixture of female and male AXE that made me smell delicious. I decided to wear my jeans that were black on the left side and black and white vertical stripes and my bright red crop-top that I wore the day Renee kicked me out, that showed off my flat stomach. I'm not bragging or anything but I have a nice body and I think everyone at my school in Phoenix knows that. I was always the freak there because I grew up in Texas until my mom decided that she wanted to ruin my life and move us to Phoenix. But people stared because of my accent and body. We moved from Forks when I was eight and was hideous. Chubby, already going through puberty so my face looked like I was playing Jelly face from the Jeff Probst show, gigantic glasses until I realized that I didn't even need them. I started to work out and my wonderful dermatologist fixed my face. Now I show my short, yet skinny body off and don't have to worry about Lauren Mallory and her stupid crew bullying me.

I learned how to fight from my friends Ronnie (a girl), Smithy, Ty, and Dino. The news of me moving, devastated them but they demanded that they get daily phone calls and texts in class. They were planning a visit and would all stay in my room. We have a bunch of room now even though we all were capable of sharing a queen sized bed. We did that one time at Dino's house so no one had to sleep on the floor. Ronnie and I were laying on top of Smithy and Ty. They told us that our bodies weighed less than a sack of potatoes. We were both petite in the extreme. We were all family.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, eating a banana while putting on my leather knee-high boots with a four inch heel. I ran out to my beautiful, homemade Harley Davidson chopper that can go 170 mph. I made it with the gang and had it sent over to Forks. I hopped on and threw my riding helmet on before starting up and speeding at 80 mph to the school. I pulled in and hopped off of the bike, shaking out my dyed brown curls that covered my black ones well. My brown contacts covered my blue ones with ease as well.

Everyone stared at me. Probably shocked that I had a belly button ring or something like that. I saw a silver Volvo pull in and park next to me. This family just hopped out and stared right at me. I heard the pixie looking one (even she's taller than me!) squeal, "Jazz! I'm finally taller than someone!" The blonde girl who was glaring at me, scowled,"Alice, we need to get to class. Emmett, I'm the mat-girlfriend, not her." The guy that looked like he could knock me down by exhaling, whined, "But Rosie, she smells so good, like mangoes and sex. Do you know how hot that smell is for guys?" Alice piped up,"She smells like strawberries and sex to me. What's up with her?" The one with penny colored hair spoke up,"Only succubi smell like sex as human. That's why everyone lusts after her. I can't read her mind either."

What the heck? Why would he be able to read minds? Then the tribal legends that Jacob Black told me when we were little rushed through my head. I am part Quileute, so I got to hear the legends. The cold ones, VAMPIRES. "I know that you and your family are vampires." I whispered steadily. I turned around and walked into the office where I was checked out by the teachers, even women. Just, ew. I walked away when the blonde girl approached me ,"I will hurt you if you expose my family." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the lighter that Smithy gave everyone in the gang since he is a metal smith, hence the nickname. He turns a evil as me if you call him Richard. The lighter is beautiful. I is golden with a fleur de lis with a snake around the middle. It's a butane, so I flipped it open and watched as her eyes grew wide with fear as she stepped backward. I chuckled darkly, "You can't do anything to me" She made a grab for it but Jake tinkered with it for a while a few days ago, she started to scream as she touched it. Thank you, Jake. She jumped back as her family came towards us. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Penny-head snarled. "Well when Barbie decided to threaten me, I whipped out my lighter to remind her that she can't do crap. Then, she tried to steal my most prized possession and then she touched it and screamed in agony, because of an old curse that was put on it. What else?"


End file.
